Videl (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Videl (ビーデル) is the daughter of Mr. Satan '''and '''Miguel introduced in Dragon Ball Z. after the defeat of Kid Buu, She married Gohan and they have two children, Pan and Maaku (later introduced in Dragon Ball SF). 'Early Life:' Videl grew up learning martial arts, hoping to become as great of a fighter as her father, Hercule. In fact, she already had become better and stronger than him. Her father is very protective of her, especially in respect to boys, only allowing her to have a boyfriend if he was stronger than him, which Videl thought was impossible. At the age of 11, she competes in the junior division of the 24th Tenkaichi Budokai, and becomes the Junior World Champion. 'Dragon Ball Z:' All of the events from the Dragon Ball Manga and Dragon Ball Z anime take place within this Extended Universe along with serveral DBZ films. *'Great Saiyaman Saga' *'World Tournament Saga' *'Babidi Saga' *'Majin Buu Saga' *'Fusion Saga' *'Kid Buu Saga' *'Yo! Son Goku & Friends Return!' *'Peaceful World Saga' 'Dragon Ball Super:' All of the events from the Dragon Ball Manga and Dragon Ball Z anime take place within this Extended Universe along with serveral DBZ films. *'God of Destruction Beerus Saga' *'Golden Frieza Saga' *'Universe 6 Saga' *'Copy Vegeta Saga' *'Future Trunks Saga' *'Universal Survival Saga' *'Dragon Ball Super: Broly' *'Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga' 'Dragon Ball GT' All of the events from the Dragon Ball GT anime take place within this Extended Universe. *'Black Star Dragon Ball Saga' *'Baby Saga' *'Super 17 Saga' *'Shadow Dragon Saga' *'A Hero's Legacy' 'Dragon Ball SF' 'Azure' &''' '''After Future Saga Some months after the defeat of Omega Shenron, Videl and her family move back to Satan City after Gohan gets a job as a professor at Orange Star University. Some time later, she and Gohan have thier second child, Maaku. In Age 791, Videl's youth is rejuvenated along with Bulma most of everyone else on Earth after he uses the Ryuu-ken Technique to make a wish. 6 years later in Ae 797, Videl is frst seen scolding Pan on constantly being late to school, while her father, Mr. Satan comes to Pan's defense until Gohan comes home early from work. 'Fighting Techniques and Abilities' *'Bukujutsu:' The ability to use Ki for Flight. Taught to her by Gohan. *'Ki Blast:' The most common Ki-based attack. *'Ki Sense:' The ability to sense Ki. Videl learned this technique after the defeat of Kid Buu from Gohan. *'Head Scissor Rush:' A rush attack used by Videl on the Great Saiyaman in Dragon Ball Z. *'First Strike: '''A Rush Attack used to break Spopovich's neck in Dragon Ball Z. *'Kick Slap:' A Rush Attack used by Videl on Spopovich, in Dragon Ball Z. *'Afterimage Technique: Videl learned this attack from Gohan. *'''Videl Rush: Videl's ultimate attack, which she used on Spopovich in Dragon Ball Z. *'Justice Rush 2:' A Rush Attack used as the Great Saiyawoman. 'Transformations and Power Ups:' 'Great Saiyawoman' Great Saiyawoman, also known as Great Saiyaman No. 2 (グレートサイヤマン２号 'Gurēto Saiyaman 2-Gō'), is Videl's superhero alias. After Kid Buu's defeat, Videl began using a similar costume to fight criminals. Her very first appearance as the Great Saiyaman No. 2 'Super Saiyan-esque form ' During the Super Saiyan God ritual in the Dragon Ball Super anime, Videl's hair turns gold whilst the ritual is underway, thanks to Pan's influence. 'Infected' During the events of Dragon Ball GT in the Baby Saga, Videl (along with almost everyone else on Earth) are taken over by a tuffle parasite from the evil machine mutant, Baby. Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Earthlings Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters